Sweet Dreams
by Broken Note
Summary: Rin is hit by a car, and falls into a coma. Neru tries to help Len cope. Leneru
1. Two can be lonely, too

**This is intended to be just a short little story, so don't expect an epic and deep plot line.**

* * *

Len, Rin, and Miku were walking back from the supermarket. Len was stuck carrying the sake Haku had bought for them to take back to Meiko. If they were arrested for underage possession, Len was getting thrown under the bus. Speaking of buses, they had just reached the only street that had to be crossed in the trip. They were lucky enough for the walk light to flick on, and Rin jogged out ahead, eager to get back so she could put the bags down. Len and Miku began to follow, but instead everything seemed to slow down to a grinding halt. A car was speeding towards Rin, with no indication of slowing down. Rin didn't even have time to fully turn, she was hit and pushed under the car, getting dragged several feet to the centre of the road. Len could do nothing but stare in disbelief as the car sped off, to quickly to even think about reading the plate. Miku was slightly less shocked than Len, she was already calling for help. Within minutes an ambulance had arrived and Len continued to stand frozen. When his thoughts finally started to parse again, the only thing he could think was 'Why her? Why my twin sister of all people?'. After another minute of standing frozen, his thoughts snapped back, like a taunt string when one end is released. Len quickly began to run towards the hospital, it wasn't that far, even for one of his minimal athleticism.

When Len arrived he asked the about Rin, a nurse recognized the resemblance, and redirected him to a young doctor, who gave Len her thoughts, "She should live, we have her in a stable coma. However we have no idea of when she may wake up." when Len asked if he could see Rin, the doctor nodded, her pink hair bouncing. Len was led to a room by the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor", Len glanced at her name tag, "Kasane." Dr. Kasane nodded, and left the room. Len looked over to Rin, she didn't seem too bad, but only her face was exposed. Looking again, Len saw Miku walking towards him.

"Did they tell you about her condition?" she asked. Len nodded meekly, the situation was starting to dawn on him again, even if Rin wasn't likely to die, she may not wake up for a long time, if ever. "Her bottom four ribs were broken, it was an incredible stroke of luck they didn't pierce anything." Miku sighed and frowned deeply, noticing Len's lack of responsiveness, "I'm going to leave you here while I talk with the others." Miku added, walking towards the door. Len nodded even more shakily than the first time. Once Miku had left Len attempted to walk towards the bench style chairs, but his legs wouldn't work. He collapsed to the floor. If Rin was lucky just to be alive now, how did they know she wouldn't die. What were the chances of her ever waking up? As the consequences of this began to strike him like hammers, he sank further. He was now little more than half a sobbing wreck on the floor.

Neru watched as the members of their little group were unfailingly sent away from the medical room by a hysterical Len. She and Haku were the only ones who hadn't tried to speak with him yet. Neru wasn't much of a friend to Len, but that didn't mean she didn't care. Haku was a drunken crying heap already, and Meiko was quickly catching up. Kaito even drank some from what Meiko had brought. Normally this was a dangerous proposition, but under the circumstances, it hardly mattered. Miku was the last to attempt to comfort Len, she was shocked by how much he had degraded since she left. Neru got up and sighed. They obviously didn't have enough experience with Haku, she would often get worked up over her half-brother, who smoked himself to death two years ago.

"Good luck, Neru." Meiko said, not putting much stock in Neru.

Neru nodded somberly, and walked in. She was expecting punches, kicks, or perhaps a chair. Those were common things when Haku had a tantrum. She followed her established protocol here. She had already finished step one; avoid bodily harm to self, Len was just flailing around on the floor. Now she kicked him in the side, hard. This was step two. She was going to kick him until he was aware of who was kicking him, this would lead him to why, and away from the comatose Rin. It always worked on Haku. After six kicks Len cried out in pain, but wouldn't look up at her. This wasn't working. Neru decided to scrap the protocol for now, Len was different from Haku. Instead she lay down next to him and wondered about what to do. Len was weakly flailing, but not enough to do damage. Neru thought for a moment, she decided on what was usually the last step of her protocol. An always awkward friendly hug, usually resulting in her hugging Haku until one or both of them passed out. Len surprised her by responding, she had expected him to push her off. However he held her tightly to him, as though she was an anchor to prevent him from drifting off into the sea of his own tears. Her chest was already getting soaked from just half a minute of this. For all Neru knew this could last hours. Haku had once cried for so long, Neru got a salt burn on her shoulder. Neru closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears get to her. Unlike Len, Rin was a good friend of hers, and Neru was more than a little sad at her vegitivity. Soon both Len and Neru were gripping tightly on each other, crying their eyes out. Eventually both passed out on the floor. The others of the group left after they heard Neru break out into hysterics as Len had already.

Teto walked into Rin's room, she was going to check her vitals. Assuming Rin's vitals were relatively normal, she had almost no chance of dieing. Teto almost tripped over Len and Neru, still passed out. Teto frowned and picked them up with a grunt, moving them over to the spacious bench chairs by Rin.

Len woke up first. He was feeling better, but not by much. His side hurt, and when he saw Neru, he remembered why. Len frowned when he saw how red her face still was. His must have been much worse. Len's mind then circled back to why they had been crying, and his mood dampened again. He gently pushed Neru's ponytail back behind her and went about untangling himself. She wasn't gripping him very tightly anymore, so it wasn't too difficult. Len wondered at how they had ended up on the bench chairs. A Doctor or Nurse must have checked on Rin and put them there. That meant she was doing fine. After checking on Rin and pushing some stray hair from her face, he decided to go get a snack for himself and Neru from a vending machine. He still had a good deal of cash with him from the supermarket.

Neru groggily opened her eyes when she heard the door close. She wasn't all that sore, so they must have passed out in a remotely comfortable position. She stretched and noticed that she only had slight irritation on her chest. She was glad he was crying there and not her shoulder, as Haku always did. Her shoulder wasn't covered from the salt, so having her tie and shirt in the way minimized the irritation. After checking on Rin, she wondered where Len had gone. She shrugged to herself and lied down, looking up at the stark white ceiling. After some time Len came in with two bananas and two water bottles. He noticed her awake and said "Good morning, Neru." she muttered her own greeting and accepted the food and drink. They ate in silence, quickly drinking the water to replenish their spilt tears.

When they finished Neru glanced over to Len, asking "Think we should call back home or just walk back?"

"I say we just walk back." Len said, still quite somber.

Neru opened the door and walked into the main room of the home. The dining room and attached kitchen were on the left, and the living room was on the right. Every one's rooms were upstairs. The group, being themselves, of course did what Neru knew was the worst thing to do. They walked towards Len and began apologizing to him. It would just justify his grief and send him into another tear storm. She quickly dragged Len upstairs and muttered for the others to leave him be for awhile. Alas, it was too late, and Len had tears welling up. Neru dragged him into her room, and threw him on her bed. Next, she walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder, hard. Len yelped, and looked up to her with questioning eyes. "Suck it up." she said. It wasn't the nicest thing, but he needed this speech. "Your tears, my tears, they do nothing. If you want to speed this up, you need to just forget about it. Rin won't wake up because you cried her a river." Len looked crushed for a second, but regained some form of composure before he could burst into hysterics again. Neru sat down in her desk chair and a thought struck her: 'What would they do without Rin in concert?' Their group, Vocaloid, traveled around and did concerts. They were part of a large group called Crypton, which advertised and sponsored groups like theirs. The only other large group within Crypton was the Utauloids, however they were only part time singers. In fact, Doctor Kasane had been a prominent Utauloid, Neru had done a song with her and Miku once. Since Vocaloid was Cryton's largest group, they were in the greatest demand. One of the main reasons for their popularity was the Evil Series. It was a simply a collection of songs based on one story. Without Rin, the entire plot fell apart. Since they didn't know when Rin would awake, and the fans wouldn't appreciate Rin being replaced, they had a dilemma. Neru might have been able fill in Rin's spot, but Len sounded nothing like Neru. That was out then, normally Len would sing the last lines Rin's song; that would be impossible if Neru sang it. Besides, Len would likely have trouble singing a tragedy about himself and Rin, given the situation. Neru glanced back to Len, he seemed stable, but that could change. "Len."

"Hmm" Len looked up at Neru.

"How are we going to do the evil series without Rin?" she asked. Len didn't respond, instead, he teared up. Neru was hoping this wouldn't happen. Now Len may be hours before he calmed down again. Neru decided that now would be a good time to get some decent breakfast, it had been laying out when she and Len had come back.

As soon as Neru was spotted, Miku asked "How is he?"

Neru shook her head "Hysterics again." she said shortly.

"Ah. Are you hungry?" Miku asked, pointing to the kitchen. What Neru saw amazed her. Haku, Kaito, and Meiko were sitting by countless bottles, slurring out a mumbled song. While Meiko and Haku often had drunken duets, Kaito never drank, ever. Neru walked past them to pick up a plate that had already been served for her. Since she really didn't care to listen to the drunken slurs, and Miku had already left, Neru took her plate and Len's up to her room.

When Neru arrived Len had calmed down for the most part. She placed the plate next to him and frowned at hers. Normally Neru cooked, if only because Meiko was always drunk by dinner and nobody else had any luck. Miku had likely cooked this meal, as everything was on the 'Crisp' side. Also leeks littered the plate. Neru picked at her food and looked over to Len eating his. He was eating a sausage very slowly, and despite the somberness of his stance, she blushed. It wasn't her fault she had a nose bleed every time he and Kaito shared a banana split! It really wasn't. Neru finished her meal and looked over to Len, he was still slowly finishing his food. Neru sighed and looked to her desk. It was holding a small amount of paperwork, which she had put off for who knows how long. Having nothing better to do, she started on some of it. She was surprised to see a song she had never seen before on her schedule for the next concert. It looked like part of the evil series. Evidently Rin's daughter of evil would be cut from the next concert, Rin was to sing "Paper Plane" with Len. Neru frowned. The first time Neru heard them sing that, she had cried. But this would be fine. Neru wouldn't be singing any other songs besides this Evil one. They would just have to cancel "Paper Plane" and Rin's other songs. Neru looked over the lyrics of her Evil song. Evidently she was a... Chef? For Rin? Normally, her role in the evil series consisted of shedding fake tears with Rin when Len was killed. This song would include that, but it showed more of what Rin was thinking than anything else. "Hey Len." she said. Len looked up. "We're in luck, Rin wasn't going to sing "Daughter of Evil" this time. You sing first and I sing right after. I play a chef in Rin's service." Len looked relieved, but said nothing.

When Neru finished her paperwork, she took her plate and Len's down to the kitchen. Normally Rin washed the dishes, and everyone had just left their plates sitting on the table. Neru sighed, she didn't feel like doing the dishes. After fifteen minutes of dish washing, she returned to her room. Len was now lying on the side of the bed by the wall, remote in hand and watching TV. "You found the remote?" she asked, amazed. Len nodded.

"It was between the bed and the wall." he said simply. Neru could have found it, if she didn't always give up shortly after starting. Neru sighed again and lie down by Len. A simple comedy was on. Neru didn't feel much like watching it, so she instead flipped out her phone and began texting at the speed of light. When she glanced over at Len, he was staring wide-eyed. She gave him a look saying 'What?' and he asked "How do you have so many people to text?" Neru shrugged and sent off a few more messages. Len shook his head and returned to blankly staring at the TV. It was only three PM when Neru did indeed run out of people to text. She began to watch the TV with Len. Two hours of silence later, she left the room to go prepare dinner. She didn't know if anyone would eat any of it, but it still needed to be done. Once it was finished, she called out and the entire mostly drunk family stumbled down. Even Len ate some. After dinner she demanded that Miku do the dishes. The argument lasted a few minutes, and everyone had moved back to their rooms. Neru opened her door and was surprised to find Len on her bed, lying in the same spot as before dinner.

"Hey" she said. Len didn't respond. Instead he sank further into the wall, sobbing quietly. Neru sighed. She thought Len was done with this, but evidently not. She thought first to hit him. But decided against it. Instead flopping onto the bed and opening her phone. Normally she would do whatever for an hour and then sleep for sixteen hours. But she doubted her ability to sleep with a sobbing Len consuming half the bed. She sighed, closed her phone, and resigned to trying to silence him. After several minutes, Len turned, almost pushing her off the small single. The look in his eyes made her want to cry. He lightly hugged her and she hugged back. She was only slightly surprised when he fell asleep like that. She figured she wasn't going to get out of this now death-grip of a hug, and resigned herself to sleeping like this, again. She had to put her head on top of his, the pillows didn't provide space for both of them.

Neru awoke at something like six. She guessed by the dim window light. Len seemed to have rolled over and thrown them off the small bed. Len was still holding her too strongly for her to move, but it was too early for her anyway. She went back to sleep.

Len woke up about three hours later. Neru was laying mostly on him, she must have rolled them off the bed as they slept. "Neru." he whispered. He didn't want to incur her wrath if she was sleeping deeply. Sadly, she seemed to be. Len sighed and tried to think of a pain-free way to wake her up. She was like Rin: wake her up and you die. When Len was about to resign himself to untold hours of laying there, the door was flung open by a hungover Meiko. She looked around for Neru, but when she saw Len she raised an eyebrow.

"Having fun down there?" she asked. Len was about to say he was indeed not having fun when the situation dawned on him. He began blushing profusely. "Hah, Rin owes me money if she wakes up. She thought you'd top your first." Len's blush deepened. Rin had bet on something like that? Neru, of course, had to choose that moment to wake up.

She yawned largely and looked down at the blushing Len. She frowned "Having fun down there?" she asked condescendingly. Len's face went darker still, and he attempted a muttered explanation. Neru rolled off of him and said "Don't worry, you're fine. Just get out. We're wearing the same clothes from yesterday." Len quickly got up and exited the room. Once the door closed Neru went about with changing. She doubted her shirt would be usable again. It had a line where the salt from their tears accumulated over the last two days.

After changing, Neru walked down to the living room. She was faced with Kaito and Meiko already hitting the bottles. Miku was passed out on the couch with tear stains. The grief must have hit her and she broke down, much like Neru and Len the first day. The real shocker was that Haku wasn't drinking. She was as sober as she got. "Want to go somewhere?" Haku asked "It's getting to depressing in here." she added with a weak smile.

Neru nodded "Sure, but we had better take Len, or he'll just end up like Miku, again. Haku nodded her affirmation and Neru went up to get Len. Upon reaching Len's room, she found the door still closed. He couldn't take that long to change. Neru knocked, and heard Len grunt. She assumed that meant 'Come in.', and walked in. When she opened the door, Len was holding up one of Rin's ribbons. It was the one that was placed in the yellow wash. Needless to say the white ribbon turned out yellow. "The one was her favourite before it was dyed, right?" Neru asked. Len nodded. "She let me wear it once." Neru added

"Really?" Len asked. He thought for a second. "Do you want to wear it again?"

"Sure. But you have to put it on." Neru smiled. Len smiled as well, the first time since yesterday. He then proceeded to tie the bow in Neru's hair. After he finished Neru asked Len if he wished to go with herself and Haku. Len said he would, and they walked down to where Haku was waiting.

They all piled into Haku's broken down white car. The Vocaloids kept funds to themselves when it came to cars. Haku's little white car had nothing on Miku's sleek teal convertible. Even Neru's car was usually in better condition, but it was being worked on at the moment. After half a minute of trying to get the car to start they pulled out of the driveway and Haku asked where they should go. Neru was already asleep, and Len suggested they visit Rin. Haku began driving to the hospital. They really didn't need to drive, but Haku knew Neru wasn't one for walking. She would only walk when she absolutely needed to. Once they arrived Haku told Len to get out of the car. She then bopped Neru with a piece of PVC piping she kept, and ran from the car. Neru came stalking out looking for blood soon after, but softened when she saw where they were. The group walked over to Rin's room, where a nurse told them that Dr. Kasane would be checking up on her in a few minutes. It was Haku's first time seeing Rin, as nobody was stupid enough to intrude on a hysteric Len and Neru. She didn't seem to be that bad, but according to Miku, her ribs held the main injury. Teto walked in about a minute later, she was slightly surprised to see them. Teto greeted them and informed them she was just going to check up on Rin, then they could converse. Teto was finished in less than a minute and sat down to talk with them. Before she could begin, however, a beep came from the equipment by Rin's bed. Teto quickly looked up and, seeing the display called for a nurse. Two quickly came in as Teto ran to Rin. The second nurse ushered the group from the room, where they were led to another bench chair. Len broke down rather quickly after that. Haku wasn't really sure what to do at that point. Len had already grabbed Neru and pulled her to him. Haku would've done something about it, but Neru almost treated it as routine. Haku wondered when they had grown together. Just yesterday, they rarely acknowledged the other, now they were bawling in each other's arms. Haku, overcome by the fact that she once again had no idea what was going on, joined in on the hug. The bench could now be sufficiently labeled as an emo corner. Like a big hug, but more depressing and suicidal.

When Len awoke, he was a little scared. Neru's face almost rested upon his, but Haku was pushed in between them. Len was stuck. He had the bench and Haku on either side of him, and Neru was pinning him from above. Len didn't even try to get out, he just lay there and wait for them to get up. after all, they had just slept, they couldn't be out for that long. Len almost cried when he heard the door open and Miku gasp. he then heard Meiko's voice "I don't know if he's lucky or can't get a break. I mean, he can't even top Haku, he sides her." Meiko laughed and Len just knew Miku and Kaito would both be blushing at her openness.

"I am awake under here!" Len said, trying to move.

"Having fun down there?" Kaito asked.

"I'm going to be crushed!" Len whined.

"Oh, please Len, Neru only weighs 38 kilograms." Miku teased.

All of the commotion had woken Haku up, who half rolled off the bench. Her slipping from underneath Neru caused her to fall onto Len completely. Len freaked and managed to roll off the bench, Neru, still asleep, falling under him. "Len, save it for when she's awake." Meiko said. Len didn't have time to roll of Neru before the comment. Neru was only now starting to stir and Len rolled over before another awkward situation could happen.

Haku then decided to tell her yearly joke to the group. It wasn't really an annual thing, she just joked in front of them so rarely it was considered an annual event. Haku, just like the others, had been told about Meiko's joke yesterday. "Len, you finally top, and what do you do? You roll off." The others laughed. Len thought the joke would be dead by now, which for all rights and reasons it should be.

"Well, Rin owes me money now. I bet her Len would run away the first time he had a chance to be on top." Neru said. Len's blush deepened further and his eyes widened even more. Neru had heard the joke? Rin made made a bet like that with Neru? What was wrong with these people?

Teto was walking down to the waiting room. she needed to inform the Vocaloids of Rin's condition. When she opened the door she heard laughter, and Neru's line. Teto frowned, about two thing. First, they were all laughing so hard with Rin in such a condition. Second, she had been invited in on that bet, but declined.

Teto cleared her throat to signify her presence. She needed their attention, fast. Teto never was good at keeping laughter down, it was almost painful for her to stay serious during work hours.

Haku, Neru and Len looked up at Teto, they then remembered just why they had made that bench emo. "Rin's fine. The equipment was disrupted by a large spike of cellular activity." Teto said, noticing Neru look away. In fact, all the Vocaloids noticed Neru look away. Len gave her a pointed stare.

"Well, at least we got a good joke out of it...heh..." Neru mumbled. The Vocaloids, save Len and Neru, then got up and went to the next room. They knew Len was about to freak out.

"Neru. I had to endure being stuck under you and Haku, crying my eyes out again, fearing for my sister's life, and being the butt of yet another joke." Len said.

"Well it was better than losing your pants, right?" Neru asked, making an attempt to save her hide.

Len raised an eyebrow, Neru had supposedly been out running errands during that... 'Incident.'. Nobody was to say anything. Considering the threats he gave out, no one would have spoken. "How do you know about that?" Len asked

"W-well I certainly didn't take them." Neru said, answering way to fast, her face lighting red like a street light.

Len sighed. He just didn't have it in him to blow up at that moment. "Whatever." Len got up and went to the others, Neru followed.

When they arrived, the others looked like they were leaving. Kaito saw them and said "Hey, Len, Neru, we were going to go for ice cream, care to come?" Both nodded, the group, minus Meiko and Haku, who were probably going to the bar, hopped in Miku's convertible. Kaito grabbed the front passenger seat, the only seat safe from the wind. Neru and Len were stuck in the back.

The ice cream shop was one of the few places a considerable distance away. This fact made the upcoming ride scary, even more so for those in the back. Miku drove so fast, one wondered how she saw the signs and stayed 50km/h over the limit at all times. After a truly frightening experience neither Len nor Neru wished to recount, the group got out. Kaito looked like he just had a seizure, Len and Neru looked like they had been run over, and Miku just smiled. Upon entering the shop, they ordered their usual: a large banana split Kaito and Len would share, a strange concoction Miku ordered, and something small for Neru. Neru could never eat much during these trips fr reasons previously mentioned. They sat down at a small table, Neru picking the seat nearest the bathroom. Once Kaito and Len began eating, Neru watched intently. Len would fork a banana, and eat it slowly. Kaito would then slowly spoon ice cream into his own mouth. The sight was enough for Neru to need to excuse herself quickly, she needed to clean her nosebleed.

"Why does she always leave?" Len asked, noticing that Neru had gotten up and left, as happened every time. Once, when Meiko had come with them, he asked the same question and got a reply of. 'It's because of you and Bakaito with your stupid bananas.' Len wasn't sure what she meant. Kaito shrugged and Miku looked oblivious as she watched a large bubble form in her 'Ice cream'.

* * *

**At this point, I recommend one of two things. Either click the 'Next' button, or that little drop-down, and pick chapter 2.**


	2. Stage Directions

**I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter; I was really sleepy when I posted it. So, I give you the disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or any of the songs I mention. I doubt my ownership of the plot also. **

* * *

Upon arriving home the Vocaloids went about as normally as possible. Meaning, they all gathered in the living room to watch pointless dramas and comedies. This managed to half entertain everyone until Neru left to go make dinner. While Neru was making dinner, another common occurrence happened: everyone else attempted sabotage. Meiko thought that everything was better with cooking wine, Miku managed to drop some extra leek in and Kaito tried to convince her to serve it on Ice cream instead of rice. Normally the twins were her greatest fear during this time, but Len was quite docile without Rin around. Dinner came out with only a three percent alcohol content, a bit to much leek, and on rice, not ice. For the most part dinner was uneventful, no food or forks thrown, and Miku agreed to do the dishes again.

Len was feeling quite fine after dinner. The small panic in the hospital had been nothing to worry over, and he finally knew who took his pants. Len went up to his room and began the good size pile of paperwork he had. Unlike Neru, Len was in great demand, and had a rather large amount of songs. after two hours of paper work, Len check his massive fan mail box and made a few replies. Len never did love the spotlight as much as Rin. Len's only reason for putting up with the fame was that Rin enjoyed it so much. Once Len had responded to a sufficient amount of fans, he decided to get some sleep. Sadly for Len, sleep just didn't want him. He felt rather lonely, normally Rin lived in the room with him, they had shared a bed since they were extremely young. As Len finally started to fall asleep, his phone buzzed. Really, nobody had any right to text his private phone at this hour. He checked the message, and it was from Neru. Of course Neru wouldn't bother to get up and walk twenty feet to his room. The message itself was actually asking Len to go to her room. Len wondered why, but was already getting out of bed. At this rate, he doubted he would even sleep tonight. Len quietly snuck over to Neru's room and opened the door. Neru was laying in her bed, and gave him a barely seen wave. She then whispered "Hey, while your over there, can you grab my charger? It's in the top drawer. Len sighed, she had texted him in the middle of the night for the purpose of getting her charger? Len walked over to the indicated dresser, upon opening it, he saw it was rather bare. It contained only a charger, a set of keys and... his pants? Len frowned, removing the shorts and charger.

"You sent me over here for your charger?" Len whispered, irritated.

"No, actually I had a dream." Neru whispered back.

Len recalled the last time Neru had a dream, she probably had them the least of all the Vocaloids. Kaito sometimes woke screaming about who knows what, Rin used to have frequent nightmares, Meiko and Haku just awoke with drunken raving. The only other time Len remembered Neru having one is when Haku's half-brother passed. Haku and Neru had been passed out on the couch down stairs, and Neru had woken up the house screaming at Haku to not do it. Haku had been sleeping at the time, and nobody asked Neru what she dreamt of. Len wasn't really sure what to do or say, normally when Rin had a nightmare, he would just pat her head until she fell back asleep. Len decided that was the best course of action, he couldn't just walk out and leave her could he? After all ,she had been helping him cope with Rin. So Len sat down on the side of the bed, gently patting her undone hair. Len had never once before seen Neru without that ponytail. He once heard from Haku that she used to wear pigtails like Miku, but that was before the twins joined the group. Neru tugged at the blankets and told Len he may as well get under them, she may not fall asleep for awhile. Len shrugged, but it likely wasn't seen in the darkness. He laid his retrieved shorts on the night stand, making a mental note to pick them up when he left. Once Len had settled, he resumed patting Neru's head, and Neru sighed.

"Len, when was the last time you slept alone?" she asked him.

Len was somewhat shocked, what prompted this question? He thought for a second before coming up with an response. "Two years ago, when Rin had the flu. She slept on the couch downstairs so I wouldn't get it."

Neru sighed again. "For me it was three days ago, before Rin was..." Neru watched as Len seemed to cringe, he apparently still didn't want to think of Rin. Neru sighed for the umpteenth time that day, Len continued to stroke her hair. Neru placed her hands on Len's hair and promptly fell asleep. Unlike Len, she had no issues sleeping when she pleased. Len, feeling Neru relax, made a move to exit the room, but couldn't get off the bed without disturbing Neru. Len sighed, obviously he would have to sleep in here. He went back to petting Neru, and fell asleep rather quickly.

Miku was hungry. It was ten and Neru had yet to wake up and cook breakfast for them. So Miku made the obvious choice, she went to wake Neru. Normally Miku would simply bang on the door and tell her to wake up, but today she decided to wake Neru softly. However when Miku opened the door, she was greeted with a... 'Unique' sight. Neru and Len were laying with their hands in the others hair, and Len's shorts sat on the night stand the whole things was very incriminating. Almost reflexively, Miku withdrew her phone and took a quick picture. she then went down to tell the other Vocaloids to come see. Unfortunately for Len and Neru, Gakupo Luka and Gumi were visiting that day. The three did not live with the others, Gakupo lived in his van, and Luka and Gumi lived over on Enobizaka street. The seven present Vocaloids crowded quietly towards the room after Miku had told them in a hushed tone "By leeks, I think they actually did it!". Gakupo, Luka and Gumi had no idea what she was talking about, Gakupo and Gumi came just because of the wording, Luka sighing and following. Meiko and Kaito knew what Miku was talking about, Kaito was making a weak protest that he really didn't want see it as Meiko dragged him. Haku had come for concern over the two, or at least that was her excuse. When all of them were in the room, it was a miracle Len didn't instantly wake up. Gakupo and Gumi spoiled the sight when they burst out laughing, Meiko joining them shortly after. This woke both Len and Neru up, and also caused both to wonder what was going on. This caused all seven to burst in laughter. Somehow, Neru had also decided that it was to early for her. With the sleep she missed, she hadn't filled sixteen hours quite yet. Len attempted to struggle as Neru grabbed him and held him like a plush toy, she ignored the other Vocaloids and managed to go back to sleep. A brief thought flitted through Len's mind reading 'That takes skill' before he thought of nothing but embarrassment. When the other Vocaloids calmed, they gave Len a chance to explain.

"Neru texted me in the middle of the night, and asked me to go to her room. She told me to get her charger, and I found my stolen shorts while looking for it. Then she told me that she had a nightmare, I stayed until she fell asleep, but couldn't leave without waking her." Len explained. Of course nobody believed him, he would probably get a migraine from all the blood going to his head, and Neru pulled his back to her didn't really help his case. Len saw Miku take another picture and walk off, he wondered why she would miss out on making fun of him, but left it be. Once everyone looked about to leave, Neru woke up, taking their attention. She glanced at the group, then the squirming Len. Then she smirked, and Len would forever swear that no demon could smirk with more evil in their face than Neru.

"Well I slept well, how about you Len?" She asked, ginning down on Len. Why, why did she have to embrace the joke and redirect it all to him? The other Vocaloids laughed and Gumi commented that she 'Needed to help Miku' and left. Len was practically in tears now, could Neru go one day without placing him in an awkward situation such as this? Or was he doomed to embarrassment? Len decided that, since he had no dignity left, he would get up grab his shorts, and go lock himself in his room. That is exactly what he did.

After sitting in his room for about an hour, he heard a knock. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's just me." Neru replied. Len went to the door, and let Neru in. "Sorry about this morning." Neru said.

"It's fine. They should forget about it soon anyway." Len shrugged. "But I do think it would be nice to get out. Do you want to visit Rin?"

"Sure, we can go after I finish breakfast. I should probably go make it, they might blow up the house if I don't." Neru smiled

Len watched as Neru left. He walked over to his computer and booted it up. Upon arriving on the Vocaloid home page, he scrolled down to find that the photos of himself and Neru had been posted. Len frowned, thinking about how this would affect him. First, the fans would probably start writing and drawing him and Neru together. This seemed to happen every time an incriminating picture was taken. Rin had once gotten one of him helping Miku up, and in return, Len had caught one of her tripping into Kaito. Next, Crypton would schedule them for more duets. Len was fine with this, normally he only ever seemed to sing with Rin, Miku, and Kaito, actually some popular songs had come of these events, huge successes like Melt and Cantarella. Len clicked on the comments and wasn't to surprised. Some people had linked some of their writing and drawings, and most simply commented things like 'How cute!' and the like. Len was about to go to look up the no-doubt modified concert schedule, but Neru called out for breakfast.

Upon arrival, Len saw the usual. Kaito was arguing with himself over what rice would work, Miku was destroying her food, Meiko was trying to sneakily spike her juice, and Neru was cooking an egg with the heat up much to high. Len sighed, grabbed a plate and a glass of banana nectar. Len sat down at the large table, and Neru surprised him by sitting down next to him. They both ate quietly. Once they finished, they tried to sneak out to the garage, and succeeded. "So, who's car should we take? Mines still out." Neru asked.

"We can take mine, I left the keys in the glove box, not like I can drive it anyway." Len shrugged. Neru's eyes widened. She had always wanted to drive Len's car, it was a wonderful yellow BMW. Though, Neru did have to wonder why he would let her drive it. Her car was in bad condition for a reason. However, these thoughts lasted only a second, and Neru was quick to jump in the driver's seat. Len handed her the keys grudgingly. Apparently he had realized the flaw of letting her drive. To bad for him, she already had the key in.

In less than a two minutes, they were at the hospital. Len was shocked Neru didn't crash it. It was two and a half miles to the hospital, the walk took almost half an hour. Neru had ignored every traffic law in sight. She even managed to fish-tail the last half mile. Not only was Len shocked, but he was in amazement of Neru's 'skill.'

When they reached the room, a sighing Teto was just leaving. When she saw them, she turned to talk with them. "I just don't know. Really, Rin should have woken up yesterday. Her injuries weren't bad enough to keep her under for very long. At this point, I wonder if she will take years to wake back up." Teto frowned.

Len's jaw dropped, years? He had convinced himself it would take only days after his last breakdown. He would have been in tears constantly if it weren't for that line of thought, and Neru.

Neru saw the warning signs of Len breaking down. She bid a quick farewell to Teto and began to half-drag Len back to the car. She threw him in the back seat and made to close the door. Would she really be able to drive with Len breaking down? Instead, she jumped in the back, and moved Len over. She could only look at him for a second, before she felt the tears. But she didn't want to cry, so she resorted to the only other thing she knew.

Len grunted as he felt a fist impact his shoulder. He didn't care about that. What Len did care about was Rin. How those memories he had with Rin could be his only ones for years, or perhaps forever. Losing your twin, even if not permanently, devastates you. As Len's crying intensified, he was hit harder. Why was this happening, what had he done to deserve all this? A bruise was already forming where he was being hit. Soon Len whimpered in pain. Len however, didn't cry out. This small pain to his body had nothing on how his heart ached. It was like telling someone you were going to take an arm, a lung, and a leg. Be back in a few years. He could almost feel himself tear apart, perhaps it was the blows he was being dealt, but they seemed so minor. The worst part was the hope. Hope that Rin would wake up tomorrow. When in reality, Rin wouldn't wake up for years, if ever. It wasn't like he had the finality of Rin being buried or burned, he had to wait to see if she would ever recover. Soon Len's mind would spiral down further, and he simply shut off.

Neru had only just realized Len was unconscious, she had been beating him to keep herself from crying, it only worked for a short time. Soon Neru had lost reason in hitting him, but had continued with it. Now she had opened her eyes, and saw that her hands were bleeding, and so was Len's arm. Now she was crying that she had managed to injure Len and herself. Feeling miserable, and despite the fact she had awoken only hours ago, she collapsed and quickly blacked out.

When Len awoke, he was humming a familiar tune. He couldn't remember the lyrics, and it took him a second to place the title. 'Witchcraft Maiden' it was a tune his and Rin's mother would sing them when they were little. He wished he could remembered the lyrics, Rin had never remembered them either. Len looked to the stirring Neru, they hadn't been out long. Len continued humming as he wait for Neru to finish waking up. When he again looked at her, she had a look of scrutiny on her face. Len had forgotten where he was in his song, and began humming from the start. This time after a few seconds, Neru surprised him by singing the song. As she sang, Len vaguely remembered the lyrics. Len had always enjoyed Neru's voice, perhaps even more so than he liked Rin's, of course he would never tell either of them that. Len smiled as the lyrics came back to him. Len thought back, and realized that back then, when he had Rin, he certainly didn't have the others. Now that Len thought about it, losing someone like Kaito or Miku would hurt him deeply also. Len glanced over to Neru, losing her would hurt him badly. Now that he thought about it, the pain would be worse than losing Kaito or Miku. Len didn't know when Neru had become important to him. If she had been run down instead of Rin, he wouldn't have cried more than a day, if at all. Len was frowning now, and Neru had just finished her song. She gave Len a questioning look. Len shrugged, "I was just thinking about how, if it had been you instead of Rin, I wouldn't have cared to much. But if it happened to you now, it would be almost as bad as Rin."

Neru surprised him by smiling, the smile was more melancholy than anything else. "Grief seems to bring the leftovers closer, how do you think Haku and I became close?" Len's frown ceased, and he realized just how little he knew of Neru. They hadn't even sung together yet.

Len sighed and said "Well, should we go back? I think we should check on the schedule." Neru gave him a look asking 'why?', presumably about the schedule. "Miku posted some pictures of us, I get the feeling we'll have some songs scheduled." Neru nodded, and climbed back to the front seat. Len just stayed in the back. When Neru put her hands on the wheel, Len noticed the dried blood. "Hey Neru, what's with your hands?" he asked

"Look at your arm. I started hitting you, I was trying to keep you from crying but... I think I accidentally went a little to far. Sorry" Neru said, smiling sheepishly.

Len would have looked down at his arm, but Neru had begun driving. He didn't even have time to put his seat belt on. Already he was being flung from on side to another, no doubt he had gotten a concussion by now.

Upon arrival, they walked in. Len had announced they were back, but nobody answered. Neru pointed out a note that said 'Gone to amusement park, you weren't here, so you don't get to go. -Meiko'. Neru shrugged, "I never liked walking around anyway." Len shook his head at her laziness, and walked up to his room, Neru following. Len turned the monitor back on, and the screen returned to life. Neru laughed at the page he had up, he hadn't bothered to close the Internet from his last use. The screen showed Len and Neru, along with a few of the first comments. Len blushed and explained that he was only seeing how bad the publicity was. Len was quick to click the concert schedule. The schedule had been modified quite thoroughly. Len would open the concert with 'Servant of Evil', Neru would follow with her new piece. This time Luka and Kaito would also sing their additions. After those songs, Len and Neru were to sing Cantarella, with props. Len frowned, when he had first done Cantarella, it was with Rin and utilized props, it was more than slightly awkward for them. Only two songs were allowed props during the concert, so this would be one of the two. Len scrolled down and saw the other prop song was a new song by Kaito and Meiko. It was titled 'Little Dreaming Bird'. Neither Len nor Neru had heard that one. Len would also be singing 'SPICE!' and 'The New Millennium', he wasn't a fan of 'SPICE!' but he sang it anyway. Neru would be singing a song of her choice. In other words, Crypton wanted her to submit the song's length soon. When Neru saw this she said, "Ah, I know just the one." she typed 'Witchcraft Maiden' into the form, added the length, then entered her password. Hopefully Crypton would find the correct instrumental for it. Len continued to look at the schedule, while Neru flopped on his bed and said "I'm bored.". Len ignored her, he was stunned that Neru hadn't said that once in a few days, normally it was the only thing he heard from her. "So what should we do?" Neru asked, ignoring that he had ignored her.

Really Len had no idea what to do. He was trying to keep his mind off something, and was doing a good job, he couldn't remember what he was trying to forget. He mentally shrugged and asked "Have you ever sung Cantarella?" Neru looked away, Len took that as a 'No, I haven't, I've never gotten enough publicity to do so.' "Well, do you know any of the lyrics?"

Neru looked back up at him "I know all of them." she frowned, "I heard the others sing it enough."

Len nodded "Good, and you know the stage directions for it?" Len asked.

"Ehh, No." Neru said, giving a meek smile.

"Well, let's practice." Len and Neru both stood. "First, we hold our hands together for the instrumental" They pressed their hands together, "Then, we walk towards the bed while I sing the first two lines." They moved towards the bed. "When I say 'burning', I will be laying on the bed, when I say 'my heart', lay next to me, but face away." They laid by Len's instructions. "When I say 'Deep breaths', get off the bed, they will have a prop garden, hold my hand as we walk in it." Len took her hand as they stood up. "During that next instrumental, jog to one of the bookshelves, the one I don't pick, you'll see a box with a needle in it, take that out, keep it with you. Then walk back to the garden prop and grab a fake rose bloom. I'll come by after a few more seconds." Len began to guide her back to the bed. "We walk back to the bed, I leave for a few seconds." Len got up from the bed, walked around and lay back down. "Then, once I lay back down, begin to open you eyes, When you feel me turn to face you, turn as well." Len turned over, Neru was quick to follow. Len grabbed her hand and pulled them up."Now we run back to the garden, I will run further, then face you." Len had walked a few feet from her. "Now hold out the rose." Neru held out a book she had grabbed as a substitute. "And I will kiss it." Len moved his head over the book, then withdrew. "Now, you kiss my hand." Len quickly signified which hand. "The lyrics will stop here. As we do that, walk back towards some taller tree props you see," Len waved his hand to signify this. "Move in to kiss me, but we will stumble behind the trees at the last second." Len moved his head to hers, and she followed, but Len jerked them back at the last second. "Now, you drop the syringe you took earlier, and I drop mine. The lights will black out, and we run backstage."

Neru nodded "Okay, It's easy enough.".

"Just make sure you are moving quickly, the song can go quite fast." Len advised, sitting back down on the bed. Neru joined him shortly after. Len started humming the tune from earlier today. He felt shy about singing it, but couldn't think of why. Neru looked over at him again, and started to quietly sing the lyrics, so quietly Len couldn't hear them. He sighed, and his stomach growled. Neru looked to the time, it was past lunch. She grabbed Len's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"So what do you want?" Neru asked. Len's eyes widened. Neru never asked what you wanted, you just shut up and ate what she gave you.

"Ehh, we could make crepes?" Len said, however it was more of a question than anything else.

Neru looked up for a second, then said "Yeah, I should still have some batter. Len! Get the chocolate chips, and slice some bananas!" Len shrunk back, but went to retrieve the said ingredients. Neru walked over to the fridge, grabbed the crepe batter, and some milk. She ducked down and grabbed a frying pan, placing the bowl of mix on the counter, by the stove, she reached up and grabbed another pan. All the other Vocaloids would whine that they couldn't find anything. Neru had once organized the whole kitchen when she was bored. She plugged the blender in, and turned the first burners to high heat, crepes really should have been done on medium heat. However, Neru believed that was too slow. She dumped an approximate cup of milk in the blender, and added a good dose of sugar, she flipped the switch to maximum "Len! hold the blender so the cream won't fly out!" Len frowned and ran over to the blender, he had never known why no one ever helped Neru cook, now he did. Neru poured an approximate crepe worth batter into the first pan, the second quickly followed. after a minute and a half, Neru yelled to Len "Len! Turn off the blender! Are the bananas cut yet?"

"N-no, I was watching the blender." Len mumbled, returning to the bananas. He never knew Neru could be such a slave driver. He had a quick thought of Rin and Miku, and started humming 'World is Mine'.

"Len! You should be able to cut banana's while blending, I certainly can." Neru already had three crepes done, it was a wonder they still turned out fine with such high heat, but they were done quickly. Three crepes later, she turned the fire off and yelled again "Len! I hope you have those bananas done by now!" she turned to find he did indeed have them cut, but only just. Neru grabbed two more plates, put them on the table with the crepes, then ran back, grabbed the now-whipped cream, and put it down as well. Then she herself sat down, and she smiled "Nice job Len, you didn't run away." If Neru had smiled with her eyes open, she would have seen Len's look of terror, and known he would never cook with her again.

Len added some cream to his empty crepe, then some chocolate chips and bananas. After that he rolled it, and began eating. The crepe was quite good.

Neru had never adopted a favourite food, she was the only one in the house that didn't swear loyalty to the death to a food item. Though, she had to say, some were worse than others. Bananas would beat out eggplant and leek any day.

As Len was eating the last crepe, Neru had finished hers long ago, the other Vocaloids walked in. They began to recount what their trip was like. Neru didn't particularly care to listen to them, and walked up to her room, she would text and watch TV for about four hours, then she would start dinner.

The next four hours followed Neru's prediction, TV and texting. Once she had made dinner and the group ate, they all returned back this time, Neru 'convinced' Len into doing the dishes, as he "Couldn't have been bothered to help twice in one day.". A quick Rin like pout and those words, he crumbled instantly. Neru went back to her room, and changed into her nightwear. after another five minutes of texting whoever had service, she walked over to Len's room, she really didn't have a purpose in going over, she was just bored. Once she got to the door, she opened it and walked in, not even bothering to knock. She saw Len on his bed looking to the ceiling, and flopped down next to him. "Hey" she said. Len didn't respond, he just stared at the ceiling. "Well, if your going to be like that, I'll just go to sleep, have fun in the morning when the others see." Neru said as she relaxed, pretending to sleep. Len's eyes widened, and he moved to stop Neru from falling asleep, but she was pretending to be out already. Neru had to try not to smile in satisfaction as he seemed to give up. She waited until he got up and went to his computer, and watched as he brought up the Vocaloid site. His cursor hovered over the concert schedule, which Neru remembered was tomorrow. It was a good thing they had practised today. Neru quickly resumed a sleeping position, as Len was moving to turn off the computer. She waited until he laid down to say "I am awake, you know."

"Well, why don't you go sleep in your room?" Len asked.

Neru had to think for a moment, she supposed she was just to lazy to walk back to her room. "I guess I'm just too lazy." Neru said, shrugging.

"Whatever you say, Neru." Len said, relaxing and starting to fall asleep, Neru followed suit soon after.

* * *

**Also, anyone mind reviewing? I don't know if this is complete crap or somewhat decent.**

**Yet another thing, I don't own Chef of Evil, chibigremlin does. Go read it.**


	3. Concert

**Found it! Another disclaimer: I doubt I own much more than the wording here.**

* * *

Len woke up at six. He really didn't have an issue with waking up early, it's just that Rin was terrible to wake up, and he had woke up in Neru's arms the past few days. Len, since he was free at the moment, decided to wake Neru up, or try to. He didn't dare shake or prod her, she might blow up. Instead, he gently petted her head. Hopefully that wouldn't end his life. Neru seemed to stir, so Len scooted somewhat closer, and continued petting her. Neru looked like she was going to get up. She yawned, and stretched her arms, only to place them around Len and pull him to her. 'Great,' Len thought, 'Now not only is she still asleep, she has me.' Len, having nothing better to do, continued petting Neru's loose hair.

When Neru woke again, Len was petting her, she wasn't quite sure why, but it was nice. She snuggled closer to him, and her first thought was to resume sleep. However, when she remembered the day, she grudgingly began to push herself up. She saw the clock on a nightstand, and it was 7:00, rather early for her. Len had ceased petting her. "Why'd you stop?" she asked him, then smiled and waved off his shocked blush. Before Len's blush could really fade, the door opened, lighting him up again. Neru thought that Len really did blush to much for his own good, but it made an interesting joke for her. She looked up to see that Haku was at the door.

Haku looked about ready to say something, but revised her words and said "A-ah that's where you were Neru, I went to go get you up, but you weren't in your room.

Neru nonchalantly rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I guess I've taken to sleeping with Len." she said. Len gave her a look, but managed to avoid blushing, Neru smiled and got up. When Neru got back to her room, she quickly changed and went down to cook breakfast for the others, when she took the finished pancakes into the dining room, she found everyone intently watching Kaito sing. 'Symphony No. 5 - Breakfast' it was amazing how he managed to sound like three versions of himself, sometimes he even sounded truly girly. No rice was served during the meal, but Kaito continued to argue with himself over whether to have matsutake rice or white rice. Neru had finished before everyone else, as usual. She was just waiting for everyone to erupt into chaos, it happened every time. Neru was humming 'Akita Neru' it brought back memories of when she first entered the Vocaloids. A minute later and everyone else was finished, they dispersed throughout the house, and began singing. If one were to listen to everyone at once, it would be a complete failure, of course one would be stupid if they weren't trying to sing above the others, whom included Gakupo Gumi and Luka today.

Neru was currently trying to sing louder than Gumi, and it wasn't working. Gumi was ear rending loud when she wanted to be, and at the moment she was singing 'Be Myself' and wanted to be loud. Neru's ears almost committed suicide at the next voice. Apparently, Miku had found the amplifier Meiko had hid previous, for good reason. Now the first lines of 'World is MINE!' were threatening to take the house down. Neru wondered at how she had managed to keep singing through this, and she caught a line off SPICE! from Len. Meiko should have been re-confiscating that speaker any time now. After another minute of Miku's singing undeterred, Neru had enough. She stomped to the kitchen, and grabbed a leek. Neru had always wondered at how the leeks were hard enough, but they worked. She kicked Miku's door open, the sight had her shuddering. Miku was... juggling. This would be bad. Neru charged towards Miku, swinging the leek. Miku had her eyes closed, but she managed to duck the attack, and continued juggling and singing. "Kyaa!" Neru shouted as she made another swing, her shout hit the voice amp.

Haku was trying to hear herself, between Miku's amp and everyone else trying to sing above each other, it wasn't working. She was walking down the hall when she heard Neru's shout. This was to much. She turned a corner to see Miku's door off the hinges. Haku sighed, she sighed long and deep. Walking into Miku's room, she saw Neru attempting to wrestle a leek from Miku's one handed grip. In Miku's other hand, three rubber balls were being juggled. Haku would have thought this was impossible before she saw Miku, but the girl knew how to juggle. Haku was only slightly shocked when Neru let go of the leek for it to fly into Miku's face. Haku walked over to congratulate Neru, but thought better of it. Neru was in 'Fight mode' as Haku called it. Neru wanted blood. Withdrawing the PVC piping she kept, Haku gave Neru a heavy hit to the head, she would be out for quite a good time, and knowing Neru she would probably go back to sleep. Haku unplugged the speaker, and went back t practicing.

When Neru woke up, she went back to sleep.

When Neru woke up again, she got up, albeit grudgingly. She noted that Miku had already left the room, she wondered why. As Neru was moving downstairs, a faint cry of "I'll go get her!" reached her ears. She saw Len open the front door, when he saw her, he urgently waved for her to follow. Neru realized what was happening and bolted down. They might have left her!

When the Vocaloids filed out of the ten person limo, they were greeted by the dull concrete back entrance to the stadium. The less than glorious entrance was at least fan free. Vocaloid fan just didn't seem normal. Instead of bringing lighters to concerts they brought signs reading things like "Leneru FTW!" or "KaiMei 3". It was more than a little odd when screaming fans wrote about them, many of those fans twisted them quite a lot. For example, it was a common belief amongst them that Len was gay. Neru had a hard time believing that, Len was so oblivious, she doubted he had a sexual orientation. Neru was shaken from her thoughts when they were told by a manager that they would make a quick fan appearance, then be given fifteen minutes to prepare for the first song. Neru frowned, she never liked fan appearances. However she also didn't have much time to think, they were practically dragged onto stage. Neru looked out to the vast ocean of signs and people. A few signs caught her eye. "Ponytail Love, Len&Neru" and a "Cantarella is 4 the twins ONLY!" Neru sighed, it seemed that she might get some bashing on singing 'Cantarella', most of the fans steadfastly believed the twins should commit incest. Neru knew that Rin was mostly opposed to this, and she guessed that Len would be too. Neru was also surprised that the fans dared to insult her. She was know to violently flame anyone who dared to troll against her, this had earned her the title 'Fire-Proof'. Neru was once again rudely jerked from her thoughts as an announcer said that they would now answer the two most popular web questions. Neru wasn't surprised for this, but she wasn't ready either. Normally she would check the polls and prepare her answer. First, Miku's questions were asked.

"Miku, the first question is... So I herd u liek Mudkipz?" The speaker announced.

"Ehh... Do they taste like leeks?" Miku asked, shrugging.

"Next question, can you juggle?" The speaker said.

"Sure, just ask Neru!" Miku said, smiling. Neru shot her a look of death.

"Thank you Miku, now we move to Meiko, first question: Meiko, are you sober?" The speaker asked, a hint of boldness in his voice.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that." Meiko said, with a straight face

"Next question, what is your opinion on vodka?" The speaker asked, he actually sounded curious on a personal level.

Meiko smirked "Vodka will never compare with my One Cup!" she yelled.

The speaker seemed satisfied, moving to Gakupo "Gakupo, First question, when was the last time you visited Google?"

"This morning." Gakupo answered.

"Next, have you ever tried Bing?"

Gakupo frowned "Alas, nothing will compare to the stalker's god that is Google!" He yelled, dramatic arm movements included.

"Now for Gumi, what is your vision?"

"25/20!" Gumi yelled

"And what is your hearing?"

Gumi smiled "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The Announcer laughed with the crowd "And Kaito, have you ever had an ice cream hangover?"

Kaito frowned "I have one right now." he said.

"What's your favorite flavor?"

Kaito took the stance of a civil rights speaker "All Ice Cream is created equal, I hold no prejudice!"

"And Len is up, first how is Rin doing."

Len looked down "I-I'd really rather not talk about it."

The almost every person in the stadium looked down as well "Well then, the fans are lucky this one made it, we wouldn't have it on if it didn't win by so much." The Announcer straightened up "Len. Have you slept with Neru?"

"I have actually, th-" Len had to wait before continuing, the crowd had erupted in cheering and booing. "Though not in that way." He added with a small smile. The same reaction as before occurred.

"Alright then, Luka, first up, how many forks do you have on your person?"

Luka looked down the line at Kaito and Gakupo "Eight." she said. Both males flinched.

"W-well, then, next, can great tuna really make your face redder?"

Luka's face reddened. "Of course, I had some before I came."

The Announcer smiled "Neru, you're up now. First, how high is your phone bill?"

"Thirty thousand yen a month, absolutely everything."

"Next, If you and Miku had a sword fight, who would win?"

Neru almost said 'Me' but remembered earlier today. "This happened earlier today, Haku won."

The crowd was silent for a second, then they laughed.

"Haku, how old are you?"

"I forgot."

The announcer smiled "And, who drinks more, you or Meiko?

"Meiko, I don't drink that much..." Haku frowned, as though realizing she really didn''t know who drank more.

"And that concludes our questioning, please grab some food and a drink, the concert will begin shortly."

The preparation time flew past, Neru could already hear Len singing, and she was trying to master the chef hat she was wearing.

As it would turn out, Neru's performance was well taken, but the script included some parts from both Rin and Len, so it wasn't really complete. Luka and Kaito sang their parts, and it was just Miku's 'World is MINE!' before Cantarella. Neru had only just gotten her outfit on, and was recalling the directions Len had given her. To soon, Len walked over to her and said, "Get ready, were on right after this." Not shortly after Miku finished singing. Len and Neru ran to center stage and placed their hands together, the Announcer finished calling the song, the lights and instrumental came on. "Our eyes meeting, with a certain look." They began to move towards the bed, hands held. "Within a caged up world, pretending not to know, but even so" they were almost next to the bed. Neru was now quite tense, she didn't know why, it was just a song. "My spark of interest might be seen" Neru took her spot by the bed. "Burning," she laid down on the bed, it was angled slightly, so the crowd could see them. "My heart," Neru laid down and faced from Len, her eyes closed. "I won't show it, and grow near. Deep breaths." Neru shivered, began singing with Len, and hopped off the bed, making her way to the realistic looking prop garden, she saw two bookshelves on the way. One had a clock by it. "That you can feel make you have quite a shock." Neru was now in the garden, as was Len, she sang with Len's volume now "As with any normal feeling of love, right now, I'll make sure you fall for it. Even with a few shallow holes, I won't leave behind any trace." Another instrumental began. Neru ran to the clock less bookshelf, Len ran to the other. She withdrew the syringe, briefly showed it to the crowed, and stowed it. during this Len sang alone "Maybe it's unseen, subtle words that make you undefending. If you had known, the powerful drug, that only I could resist. A rusted, breaking chain," Now Neru was standing in the garden, Len was still by the shelf. "Running, where no one is, the echo, of the clock" Len smashed the grandfather clock by the bookshelf, and kept singing "Is louder when you struggle." Neru joined him in singing again "We can aways hide in the garden depths, forever waiting. The blended scent of our sweat, it feel like I've been taken" They ran to the bed, another instrumental played. During this time, Len ran to a temporary door, that was empty inside and cracked open. He quickly ran back and joined Neru on the bed, even if she wasn't touching him, she could feel the false sense of tensity. She opened her eyes, and felt him turning, she quickly turned and they locked their hands. As soon as they did this, they ran over to the garden. "As with any normal feeling of love, right now, I'll make sure you fall for it. Stumbling into a few shallow holes." They sang, Neru held out the rose she had picked, Len's look of lust when he moved to it was truly impressive, he had no doubt mastered it from SPICE!. "Come capture me." Len kissed the fake rose. "We can aways hide in the garden depths, forever waiting. The blended scent of our sweat," As they sang this, Neru held Len's hand to her face, a convincing look of lust was held on it. "It feels like I've only been taken." Len sang as Neru gave his hand a deep kiss. Neru straightened back up, and noted where the trees were, she leaned in to kiss Len, their lustful looks didn't even seem to require effort. Len lightly pushed her, and she stumbled behind the trees, still holding him. They dropped the syringes, the music ceased. Darkness fell on the stage shortly afterward, and they retreated.

"I liked the look at the end, very convincing." Luka said, once Len and Neru walked backstage. Len blushed, and Neru did also. "Wasn't it your first time singing together?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, my first time with props also." Neru said

Gakupo walked up, joining the conversation "You two look like you just slept together, sweating and holding hands." He smiled

Len looked down to see their hands were indeed intertwined, he didn't find issue with that and replied "That was the common goal, I'm not sure if we managed it or killed each other." Len said. The other three smiled at this.

The Announcer's voice was heard, the props must have been cleared. He was announcing that Gakupo would now sing 'Dancing samurai' Gakupo ran from the group, and onto the stage. Len sighed as he recounted his first time helping with that song. "He almost took off my leg, swinging that sword around like a toy." Neru laughed, and Luka frowned.

After 'Dancing Samurai' Gumi had 'Be Myself', she sang quite loudly. That was likely why fans had asked for her hearing. Next, Len was up for SPICE!. It had partial props, meaning nobody would move, but others would be on stage. Neru had just finished struggling into an all to small outfit. She walked near the stage, and saw Miku, Luka, Gumi, Haku, and Meiko in similar outfits. The song was announced, and everyone took their places. Neru and Haku were laying on the bed, Meiko was hanging off a fake door frame. Luka and Miku were sprawled on a couch. Gumi was sitting at a desk.

Len began to walk around the stage, singing. First, he walked by the bed, moving his hand over Haku's thigh, then, as he walked past Neru, he stroked her cheek and pretended to whisper in her ear, Neru actually blushed. Len gave the smirk he would do when he got that reaction, he walked to Meiko and they gave each other a rather sultry look. He sat down on the couch, Miku and Luka threw their arms over him. Shortly after, he got up, went to Gumi's desk, and massaged her shoulders for a second. Len repeated this cycle twice more, then the song was over. Neru had always found SPICE! strange, it went far from Len's persona, but he did well with it. Actually, he had managed to make all the women save Luka blush during one of his three rounds, Neru had been the only to blush all three times. It was an unspoken contest during that song to see who could be the least affected, Neru found herself giving Luka three thousand yen, Luka also received a thousand from each of the others.

Luka was out singing 'Popipo' and Neru wasn't doing anything. She had changed back to her normal clothing, what would be used for 'Witchcraft Maiden', it would come on in after 'I wish they would all just die.' Kaito didn't normally scare anyone, but the happiness he exuded while singing that song crept her out. Luka's 'Popipo' had just ended, and Kaito went up. Neru shook her head as he began singing.

Neru didn't notice Len was behind her until she heard his humming. She turned to find him just standing there. "Hey, you ready for your song?" he asked. Neru nodded, this song had been with her since for quite a long time, she knew it well. As ready as she was, she still felt a quick tug of nervousness when Kaito finished his song.

Len watched as Neru walked out to stage, he hoped this would be good. Looking over to where the other Vocaloids were gather around a television, he walked over and watched as Neru walked to the mic. Len then noticed how her left arm warmer looked blood stained. If this was part of the prop, why had his mother taught him this song for a lullaby? The song started slow, with Neru holding her left arm and singing softly. About a minute into the song, it sped up, and Neru let go of her arm, a smirk taking her features. A short instrumental played shortly after, and she resumed the stance from the start of the song. She smirked after another minute, then the song sounded finish, fading into just a piano. Neru continued singing softly, and when the song suddenly restarted in full throttle, Len almost jumped. Neru had also cut the band holding her ponytail together, letting her hair flow free. The song went through a another cycle, of softness, then smirking before it ended. Neru walked backstage, and Len walked over. "I wonder why my mother used that as a lullaby now." he said.

Neru shrugged, "Must be how Rin became sadistic." she said, throwing off her bloodied arm warmer. Then she ran off to change again, Miku wouldn't have time to help in 'The New Millennium' so Neru would replaced her. Only two songs were played between then, and by the time she finished changing, 'Be Myself' had finished. and Miku was singing 'Melt'. Neru made it to the front of the stage as 'Melt' was half finished. She waited for the last half, then ran to the box that represented an elevator, she took her place by the 'controls' as Len walked in. The lights flicked on and Len began after about twenty seconds he turned to Neru and asked "Why am I going up?"

Neru turned to him and smiled "It's no different than how you lived your life." she sang. Len gave her his best 'I don't understand' look for during an instrumental. A minute later and Len turned to her again

"Why can't I get out of this?" he asked, looking angry

Neru gave a large smile and sang "That is basically what a person's life is."

A minute later, Len turned to her and grabbed her sleeve "Why are you showing me horrible things?" he asked. Lights behind the elevator prop lit up, preventing Neru and Len from being seen, Neru quickly went through a trap door, and let an actor who was elaborately done to look like Len up.

"It's no different from how you lived your life" she sang as she climbed down.

Len sang a few more lines, then smirked, and walked from the elevator prop, the doors closed behind him. The song ended shortly afterward.

Len was more than a little thirsty, he saw Neru walking along with a water bottle. "Neru! Mind if I have some water?"

"Sure." Neru took a long drink before handing it to Len, who did the same before handing it back.

"Thanks." He said, then added "So we're done with singing today, right?"

Neru nodded. "Haku is singing 'Moon', Gakupo, Miku, Luka, you, and myself are done. Haku will be done after this, then Gumi will sing a new song, Kaito and Meiko will sing the last one."

When Neru an Len reached the TV, Haku had just finished. They watched as the stage darkened. "This song should be sung by Gumi and Rin, but since Rin is not here, Gumi will sing it alone."

The Vocaloids watched as Gumi stepped up to the mic, and began the song. After about half a minute, Miku commented, "Is she crying?" The others looked closely, and Gumi was indeed crying as she sang. Neru felt Len shake, and quickly punched him in the thigh. The Vocaloids watched as Gumi cried her way through the song, somehow her voice didn't crack, although the tears were genuine. Kaito and Meiko had gotten up earlier, and proceeded to the stage. Everyone else scrambled to get into costume, Len's was arguable the most difficult, he had to wear stilts.

The song began with everyone behind a veil, A small bird was released from a cage near the front of the stage. Young actors of Kaito and Meiko strode to the front, holding hands as Kaito and Meiko sung the story. Len walked onto stage, He took the hand of the young Meiko, and began to walk her off. The young Kaito run up to them, and the real Kaito sang his words. Len then had to do a movie style slap to the young Kaito, He fell, and Len walked behind the veil again as the lights dimmed.

When the lights returned, Gakupo was holding a painting, which was of Meiko, and had Kaito's signature on it. Gakupo gave Kaito, who was standing next to him, a few coins. Kaito then left for the side of the stage. Miku walked up to Gakupo and sang "Ah, that picture! Isn't that picture drawn by a reputable artist?" Miku pointed to the signature "Ah! I knew it was. I wish I could see him to, his works are really splendid. Especially picture of this woman are popular. But no amount of money can make the artist stay."

Gakupo took a thoughtful pose "Well, he did say he was looking for someone." during this exchange Neru had walked near them.

"And also, above all he's said to be very good looking!" Miku clapped her hands together as she sang this. Neru looked up with an exaggerated look of curiosity.

Everyone save Neru left the stage, as Meiko came on. "Sister, sister look at this picture, it looks just like you!" Neru held out the picture Gakupo had bought.

"Ah, it does look like me, but I have no patron who can draw." Meiko said

"Are you sure? They say he always travels, never staying." Neru added.

The song continued for another four minutes, in the end, the bird had somehow found it's way back to the cage and willingly flew in.

Everyone went to the front of the stage, and bowed. The crowd clapped, and the Vocaloids went backstage."So, what was with the bird?" Neru asked to no one in general, frowning that she didn't get it.

"Gilbird. He's mine" Meiko said.

The Vocaloids all crowded into the Limo again, and rode off home. Before they even left the lot Neru said "I'm bored, going to sleep." and promptly fell asleep, once they turned, she fell into Len's lap.

"Well Len, I don't know if you did well enough to deserve THAT." Meiko said, Len blushed deeply, but made no move to remove Neru. If she woke up, she might kill him.

Len made to change the subject "So where did all those pictures of you come from Meiko, they looked hand-drawn." Len asked.

"I made Kaito draw them, you wouldn't believe he knows how do something other than eat ice cream." Meiko said smiling. Kaito raised his wrist, looking at it as though to examine it for carpel tunnel.

When the ride ended, Len wondered how to remove Neru, she had slid further over and her head now touched Haku's thigh, her chest resting on Len's lap. "Haku, could you help me move Neru?" Len asked, everyone else had already vacated the limo.

"Sure." Haku shrugged, dragging Neru from the car, Len got out shortly after. Both Haku and Len mostly dragged Neru to the door, where she woke up.

"Good night." she said, then broke free from them and ran upstairs, probably to resume sleep.

Len sighed and went to his room, Haku walking the other way down the hall. When he opened his door, he was only somewhat surprised that Neru was on his bed, asleep. Len sighed and lied down next to her, he fell asleep quickly.

When Len awoke, it was because of the door being knocked on. He moved to go get it, but Neru was behind him, holding him to her. "Just come in." Len said, exasperated.

Miku pushed open the door, she was just going to invite Len to a video game she and Kaito were playing. When she saw Len and Neru she blushed. "Eheheh, you two seem to really enjoy each other's company, I hope no syringes were involved." Miku said.

Len sighed, he was getting used to this kind of morning. "Nope, drug free. I came in here last night, and Neru was already here."

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to play video games, but you seem to be having more fun with Neru." Miku smiled and left.

Len really did want to protest, and video games sounded nice at the moment. He just doubted he could get away from Neru.

* * *

**Sadly, this story is about over. I only intended to have four chapters. I'll post chapter four when I re-write it, it was lost.**


	4. Five Seconds Later

**Just to warn you all, I have no experience writing heavy fluff, I'm not sure if this leaned towards train wreck, or pretty good.**

**On another note, I've written this twice. I think the first copy was much better than this one, I guess I could've backed it up, huh? I don't own JUSTICE! Slinkers of dA does.**

**

* * *

**

Len was petting Neru, trying to wake her. After a minute or two, she began to stir. "Nyah, what time is it?" she asked him, she didn't open her eyes, instead she curled into his chest, which was now facing her. Len thought that she really was cute doing that, but that she also needed to wake up.

"Time for breakfast." Len said. He was still petting her.

"Meiko can make it, I don't always have to cook." Neru snuggled deeper into his chest, and Len almost felt himself give in.

"Well then, I was going to go see Rin, I can't very well drive myself." Len frowned.

Neru stretched "Fine. I'll drive you." She got up, and Len followed suit. As they reached downstairs, they saw Meiko was sober, and Neru informed her that she would have to cook. Len was mentally preparing himself for the ride ahead. The two walked into the garage, Len sat in the back.

"Start the car before I have my seat belt on, and you will never see the inside again." Len threatened. Funny, Neru had just turned the key. She mostly complied in that she didn't start driving until she heard the click, then she was off.

When they reached the hospital, Len didn't feel too bad. Maybe it was because he had closed his eyes and thought happy thoughts. Len only just had his seat belt off as Neru grabbed him from the back seat. Len managed to get on his own feet before Neru dragged him, and they walked to Rin's room. They both looked at Rin quickly, then they slumped on the bench. "You know Neru, your driving didn't seem half as terrifying this time." Len commented.

Neru curled to him and gave an over exaggerated cute look. "How sweet of you." She said in a flat tone.

Len was feeling bold that day, he would play her game. "I know, I'm just so nice. I should get a prize." he joked.

Neru actually looked thoughtful "I may take you up on that." she said, taking her look from Cantarella.

Len was beat. He flushed bright red. Neru moved her head closer, and Len surprised both of them by closing the distance. Neru responded, but Len had stopped right after he moved. Neru deepened her efforts, and Len began to respond. "Kyaa! Dammit, Haku must be psychic." When the two heard this, Neru turned red, and Len's face somehow managed to get darker still. Slowly they turned their heads to Rin.

_About a minute ago._

Rin resisted the urge to stretch, she also resisted the urge to yawn or moan. Instead, she reached for her phone, a habit she had gotten from Neru. As luck would have it, her phone was indeed sitting on the night stand, as was a bouquet of flowers. Why there would be flowers on her night stand, Rin didn't know. "I may take you up on that." Rin heard Neru say. Rin looked over to the voice. She saw Len kiss Neru, she almost made a sqee, but instead brought up her phone camera. The battery was really low, but it wasn't quite dead yet.

Rin snapped a picture, then said "Kyaa! Dammit, Haku must be psychic."

_Five seconds later._

Rin didn't know whether to frown or smirk. That bet with Haku would cost her, but seeing Len kiss Neru _and _catching a picture should be well worth it. "Sooo. Mind cluing me in? Did you guys just get together overnight?" Rin asked, she had chosen to smirk.

Neru pushed Len's face in the bench as he tried to speak. "Weeeell, it wasn't really overnight. you've been out for five days." Neru gave that a second to sink in, she also pushed Len's face further down. "And, you owe Meiko money. I was on top the first time." Rin's eyes widened, they had already had a first time? "Also, you owe me money, Len chickened out when I gave him a chance to be on top." Rin was shocked by both the information, and how wide Neru's grin was. Rin then counted the days she missed. She thought they had a concert... yesterday? If only she had woken up then.

Rin noticed Len had been released "Neru's-" Neru pushed Len back into the bench cushion.

"He's trying to say that we were on your bed last night, so it may not be clean." Neru grinned, and let Len up for real.

Rin just didn't know what to think. She was about to die from contained laughter at Len's face, and she was shocked Len didn't top even once. "We didn't do anything!" Len exclaimed, Neru burst out laughing. "We j-just happened to fall asleep in awkward positions." Len frantically explained.

Rin knew that Len was telling the truth, but Neru's game was so much more fun. Rin waved her hand at Len "Len, you're just restating what Neru said, you slept with her in the most awkward manner possible."

Len hung his head, and Rin broke out laughing, it was too much. Neru was first to recover. "So, to celebrate us losing o-" Neru started, but Len clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Since we have lost nothing over the past five days, we should go get ice cream." Len finished for her.

"Great idea, you're paying, Len." Rin detached the heart monitor from her finger, then ran out of the room. Neru followed close after. Len just sulked along.

When Rin saw that Len's car was in the lot, she smiled. Her smile widened when she realized Neru would have to drive. Rin loved Neru's driving, she quickly jumped in the passenger seat, and Neru sat up front. The two waited for Len to mope over. He wasn't sad about the embarrassment any more, but rather scared of the ride ahead.

When the car stopped, Rin jumped out "Kyaa! That was great!" she yelled. Neru got out and smiled, Len made a mumbled complaint, but regained a happy composure quickly.

"I don't know what to get, I can't manage a banana split on my own." Len pondered aloud.

"I'll help, you eat it." Neru smiled, Len smiled back. Rin also smiled at this, and ordered three scoops of orange flavour. Len and Neru ordered a banana split. Once the ice cream was ready, they sat down.

Rin watched the two eat for a few moments, then commented. "I don't know, Neru, it's waaay hotter when Len and Kaito eat it." She sounded like she was just discussing the weather.

Neru smiled "I know, I get a nosebleed every time I watch them." Len was shocked that they could just talk about him like that. He was also surprised about the reason of Neru's nosebleeds.

The group returned, and they found a house of shocked Vocaloids eating Meiko's cooking. Rin and Neru dragged Len upstairs, into the twins room, and locked the door. "We're safe." Rin sighed. "Okay, tell me about all of the non-romantic adventures of the last five days."

Len and Neru filled Rin in, mostly accurately. Meiko had cooked lunch, and Len had retrieved three plates for them. The discussion lasted trough dinner as well. The trio took turns changing in the bathroom, and then they all climbed into the bed. Len was in the middle, Rin was asleep, using his wrist as a pillow. Neru was awake, as was Len. Both were nearing sleep. Len was petting Neru, as always.

Rin awoke at four A.M. as she often did, once she wrote a song about it. Rain was lightly pattering on the window. She quietly opened the door, so as to not wake Len and Neru. The action was likely wasted as thunder rolled deeply in the distance. Rin ignored the storm, and went for a glass of water. Once she had this glass, she went to the porch bench. The rain was blowing hard, but it was blowing against the house; the porch was dry.

Len and Neru were both awoken by the thunder. Neither seemed to mind the storm much, but Neru snuggled further into Len. Len began petting her loose hair once more. Neru sighed, then looked up at Len, and gave him a quick kiss, he didn't have time to respond before she withdrew and fell asleep. Len didn't think much of it, he was already sleeping again.

When Rin walked back into the room, she smiled. A silent flash of lightning showed her that Neru had curled deeper towards Len. Len still had one hand in her loose hair. Rin settled back down, and laid her cheek on Len's free hand.

All three managed to awake late, around noon, and Miku was rounding everyone up. "Neru, do you want to go to the park?" Miku asked.

"No." Neru answered. She didn't want to walk around the park, though she would be lonely alone.

"Well, I would like to go, but since we stole Rin all yesterday, you can have her." Len said, Neru smiled that he would stay.

"Alright, I'll go grab Rin, then we'll leave." Miku said.

All but Len and Neru left, Neru went off to cook a quick meal of pasta for lunch. The two ate, then they went to work honing their video game skills. They had to be well practised if they had a chance at beating Rin.

The others returned shortly after Len and Neru had eaten dinner. The video gaming was uneventful, and evidently so was the park. "We still want Rin, so no twin or Neru." Miku said, and all the Vocaloids laughed, Len and Neru walked out to the porch.

"Well, I guess we got stuck out here." Neru said, she looked to the sky. It was cloudy, and suggested rain. The Vocaloids lived in a rather rainy area. Len laid down on one of the benches. Neru laid down on the same one, facing him.

"What are you-" Len was cut off by a kiss from Neru, it was short lived.

"That." Neru said, then pressed her lips to Len's once more. This time Len responded, but he quickly moved her off in favour of air. Neru giggled "Was that your first kiss, in the hospital?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, it wasn't yours?" Len asked.

"No, a drunken Haku thought it would be fun to 'educate' me on the proper way to kiss." Neru replied, Len tried to look down, but Neru caught his lips. Once again, Len had to come up for air. Neru giggled again. "Breath through your nose." she said. She kissed him again, this time Len didn't need air quickly. Neru ran her tongue along his lips, but he didn't open them. His lack of experience in something so basic as kissing was bugging her. She simply grabbed his chin, and pulled down, his mouth opened and she entered. Len had only just began responding, then he pushed her off, and gasped.

"I, uh, forgot to breathe." Len blushed deeply. Neru giggled again at this.

"It's fine, just remember this time." Neru said, then kissed him again. This time Len was responsive quickly, and didn't need to breath to soon. Neru broke the kiss this time. "You're not bad, for these being your first times." Neru smiled.

"You're not bad, for being taught by a drunken girl." Len teased back.

Neru tilted her head up, it didn't really look regal when one was laying on a bench. "At least I have experience." She pushed her lips to Len's again, it was much better than arguing.

Since fate really didn't like Len, or perhaps he had done something terribly wrong in a past life, Rin opened the door. "Hey, you guys can," she saw them kissing. "Uhh, well have fun, we're all going to bed.."

Neru sighed, "Well. That killed the mood." Neru didn't even have to look to know that Len was blushing madly. "Well, let's go in." Neru got up, and dragged Len inside. Neru headed straight for the larger couch of two. She laid down, then pulled Len onto the couch as well. She faced him towards her, he started stoking her hair, as was now habit, and they fell asleep.

Rin walked down stairs, she had woken up early, she figured some video gaming was in order. But, when she saw the position Len and Neru held, she had to gasp. Neru had her legs tangled up in Len's, her forehead dug into Len's shoulder. It was all highly incriminating. As it happened, Neru was woken by Rin's gasp. When Neru saw how she positioned, she turned red. "Kyaa!" she yelled, flipping Len from the couch. Len mumbled something or other, and glared at Neru. "I guess I'll go make breakfast then." Neru said, her face still somewhat pink.

Len went around waking the other Vocaloids, they were used to waking late. After Len woke Kaito, the last one, Neru called for breakfast.

After breakfast, the Vocaloids, minus Rin, prepared for a brutal beating. Since Rin was back, nobody would be winning a video game soon. At first, it was only Len and Neru suffering humiliation, they were on a team against Rin and still lost. When all hope was lost, Kaito walked down. "Hey Kaito, want to take mine and Neru's place?" Len asked.

Kaito nodded, hadn't seen Rin yet, "Alright, so who is my opponent?" Kaito asked.

Neru pointed to Rin. Kaito frowned. "Go get get her, Kaito." Neru said.

Rin smirked. "You think you can take me, bluey?" Rin had already started the match. Kaito was losing fast.

"Well this was a great idea. He doesn't stand a freakin chance!" Neru whispered to Len. Len nodded.

For once in his life, luck sided with Kaito and Len. For Rin's controller had chosen that instant to run dry. She frantically tried to plug it back in, Kaito was gaining back ground. "Exactly as planned." Kaito said as he passed Rin's score.

Len looked to the ceiling, "So that's it... we've won. We've actually won!" he muttered.

The TV played the tone of the match ending. Rin spoke "Why don't you look again, Len?" she said.

Len did indeed look again. Rin had still beaten Kaito, but by so little. "Curses." Len said.

The gaming continued for another hour, when something terrible happened. This event was so incredibly dangerous, that it had been predicted by the maddest of seers many millennia ago. This event, was a simultaneous vocalized want, given by two separate entities to a single entity. The request was for a synthesized, interchangeable, rectangular prism. This prism would be wrapped in foil, and then covered in paper. It contained soy lecithin, lactose, emulsifier, and sugar. But none of those were important, save the sugar.

The main ingredient of this bar was chocolate.

_11:18_

"Hey Len, can you go grab me a chocolate bar." Rin and Neru asked at the same time.

"Sure." Len said, he walked over to the kitchen. Normally, this situation wasn't anything spectacular, however there was an issue. 'Well this is just awesome.' Len thought as he looked into the almost empty freezer. 'Of course, there can only be one...' Len looked around for a substitute for the chocolate bar, an orange perhaps? No, they were out of oranges, they didn't even have orange juice. A leftover crepe? Of course not, they didn't even have batter left. Len could only spend so long searching, and he surrendered quickly. He took the single bar, and went to meet his doom.

"There was only one left." Len said, holding the bar up. Perhaps they could split it. Rin's glare said otherwise. Of course they couldn't share.

"Len, give the chocolate to your twin." Rin said.

"Len, give the chocolate to your lover." Neru said.

Len was seriously freaking out now, they would kill him!

"Len, I'm your other half. Give the chocolate to me." Rin said.

"Len, I've slept with you the last week. Give the chocolate to me." Neru said.

Len was getting ready to run for the hills.

Rin and Neru spoke at the same time again. "Len, I can and I _will _make your life hell if that chocolate isn't mine." The two glared at each other when they noticed the matched words.

"Neru, I challenge you to a duel." Rin said.

"Oh really? Well I accept." Neru tilted her nose up.

All of the Vocaloids gathered outside. The weaponry would be standard PVC piping. Meiko had declared herself referee. "Okay, what are the terms?"

Neru was stone faced. "That chocolate bar, Len's undying love, and one promise from him." she said.

"Rin, do you agree with these terms?" Meiko asked.

"I do." Rin said.

Len felt his wrists get tied. Not again... Miku had tied him up, she said "Sorry Len, you're part of the stakes, you're like the chocolate bar." she shrugged.

Len sighed as he watched the fight begin. At least he would only be tied for the duration of the duel this time...

Neru was actually shocked by Rin's boldness, Neru had never been beaten. Neru was so shocked by this, she was texting about it behind her back, her other hand holding the piping high.

Rin knew she would win, Neru was stupid enough to only use one hand. Rin held her pipe low, and prepared to charge.

Neru saw Rin's charge, she sidestepped, and just missed dealing Rin a blow. She texted this information to a few friends. When Rin charged again, Neru didn't sidestep, she took her head on.

Neru couldn't be too strong, she was only using one hand. Rin probably would have been able to overpower Neru, if it came to that. However, neither could land a blow. Rin saw a sudden opening, she tripped Neru. This send Neru to the ground, and her phone flew away. Neru's face looked simply enraged at this. However when Rin approached to take advantage, she received a boot to the face, she was now on the ground also.

Several colourful thoughts about Rin had ran through Neru's head a second ago, but now they didn't matter. Both were trading blows on the ground. Neru saw Rin start to roll back, and rolled herself over and up on to her feet. Rin was up as well.

The two began to trade blows again, Rin thinking she had this in the bag. When she saw Neru begin to show her back, she knew she had won. "I win." Neru said. Rin ignored her as she moved to attack Neru's open back. Only Rin's arm was raised when she felt the air whooshing from her. She fell to the ground. Neru had pushed her pipe in between her own arm and side, and into Rin's gut. Neru was now on Rin, holding the pipe above her throat. "I win." she said again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNND the winner is NERU!" Meiko yelled, she couldn't possibly be drunk yet, right? Len was worried now, Miku hadn't untied him yet, but he was being carried to Neru.

"Here is your prize." Miku said, she dropped Len, and handed Neru the chocolate. Miku then went about releasing Len. Good, he wouldn't be tied long this time.

"Thank you." Neru said, she unwrapped the chocolate.

"So, what are you going to make him promise?" Miku asked

"I don't know yet." Neru looked thoughtful. Neru turned to Len "Hey, Len, can you go grab my phone?" she asked.

"Sure." Len said, he walked over and picked up the phone. Amazingly, the phone was still intact. He handed it to Neru.

"Thanks" she said, then added. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower." she walked into the house.

Len watched Neru's back as she walked away. He was indeed curious as to what he would need to promise, hopefully Neru wouldn't ask him anything to far out there.

After the fight, Len felt a little hungry. He may not have been fighting, but being tied up as two people fought over you tended to get the blood running. Len walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a banana, the last one. 'We could use a trip to the store.' He thought. Len didn't have anything better to do, so he walked into the living room.

"Did you see when she booted me in the face? I think I kept all my teeth." Rin said, much to loudly. When Rin saw Len, she turned from Haku to Len. "Len! Do I still have all my teeth?" She opened her mouth.

"Yes, Rin, you do." Len grinned at her antics.

Rin turned back to Haku. "And the look on her face, when her phone flew. It was so great!" Rin continued to gush.

Haku giggled "You know Rin, she had been texting up until then."

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but then she realized the implications. Neru had matched her using one hand, while texting? Rin closed her mouth, then walked off into a corner to pout. Len knew this was nothing serious, Rin pouted in corners all the time. Len instead turned to Haku. "So, did Rin ever pay you for the bet she lost?" he asked.

"She lost a bet with me?" Haku tilted her head. Len realized the rest of the family didn't know him and Neru had actually gotten together. This could get awkward.

Len quickly thought of a way to word it. "Do you remember when Neru referred to me as her lover? that one." he said, starting to blush a little.

"Wh-what? She was serious?" Haku's eyes widened.

Miku was sitting on the couch when this exchange occurred. She spoke up "You and Neru actually got together?" She then shouted to the house. "Len and Neru got together!" Len sighed at this, and went off to the corner with Rin.

"Is that why I heard Neru swearing in the shower earlier? Where's Len, is he in with her?" Meiko yelled down. Len knew the real reason why Neru would swear in the shower, the water lied. The 'Hot' side was really cold. Neru had likely forgotten about this little kink.

"If they are, tell them to stop. I just cleaned the shower yesterday." Kaito yelled as well. Len wanted to yell that he was right here, but he didn't fell up to it.

"No, Len is down here, he's in a corner with Rin." Miku yelled back. Haku went to get a drink, laughing as she went.

"Watch out Miku, Len's become a player on us, First Neru, then Rin. You'll be next." Haku said once she finished laughing.

Len sighed again. Now pouting in a corner with Rin got him this? Then again, sitting in a corner with Rin had always got him this.

Len removed himself from the corner. He walked up to his room. Once he got there, he laid on the bed. Len had only laid for a minute or so, and his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen. It read: "From: Neru 'Hey Len, want to watch some TV in my room?' Sent at 2:03 P.M." Len smiled weakly, of course Neru would text him rather than walk over. He got up, and walked to her room.

"Hey." Neru said once Len opened the door. She gestured to her bed, she was under the blankets. "Care to join me?" she scooted to the wall. Len smiled, and joined her.

"So, what should we watch?" he asked.

"I dunno, whatever I left on." Neru flipped the TV on. It was a movie channel, A bad horror from the 80s was on. They watched for about ten minutes when Neru grabbed Len's arm, and in a high pitched voice said, "Len, save me from the fake bats on strings!"

Len smiled, and stroked her still wet, loose hair. "Alas my Neru, I think you can defend yourself better than I could defend myself."

Neru giggled. "Len, you make such a crappy hero."

Len continued smiling. "And you make a crappy maiden in distress." he ceased petting her.

"Don't stop." Neru said. Len didn't know what she was talking about. "My hair, I... Just keep petting it." Neru blushed and looked away.

Len wasn't expecting this from Neru, but he began stroking her hair once again. The movie ended in about twenty minutes, a badly made-up vampire had been exposed to the sun. "Well, that was pretty anti-climatic." Len said.

"Yeah, well I should probably start dinner, but I really don't feel like getting up." Neru said.

Len thought for a second. "We could just order pizza." he suggested.

Neru nodded, she picked up her phone. She yelled to the rest of the house that pizza would be ordered. After ordering the pizza, she turned to Len. "Done." she smiled. The to returned to watching TV, and the pizza arrived about twenty minutes later, it just happened to be Rin's turn to pay.

"I get hit by a car, lose three or four high stakes bets, and you guys still make me pay for this?" Rin whined.

"Well, we do have an order for this. Next time, I pay." Kaito shrugged, Meiko was opening the boxes in the kitchen.

_An hour earlier._

Teto was going to check on Rin. This would be her routine for a long time, who knew when Rin would wake up? As Teto opened the door, she heard the monitor flat-lining. She threw the door the rest of the way open, and saw the reason it flat-lined. Nobody was there. "Rin must have woken up." Teto said, and she frowned. Now she would have to fill out all the paperwork, and explain Rin's sudden disappearance.

_An hour, thirty minutes, and five seconds later._

Everyone had just finished eating. Len and Neru were going to Neru's room, and wished Rin good night as they went by. "So, are we going to watch some TV or just go to sleep?" Len asked.

Neru put a finger on her chin. "I'd rather just go to sleep" she said.

"Okay, I'll get changed in the bathroom." Len said, veering off to the bathroom. Neru continued to her room, and changed there.

"You can come in." Neru said after changing. Len walked in.

Neru was just untieing her hair, and Len once again realized just how long it was, not quite as long as Luka's, but approaching it. "So, did you ever decide what my promise was to be?" Len asked. He was curious now, it had been some time since the fight.

Neru smiled slyly, "No, I have some ideas though." she watched as Len looked a little nervous, none of her ideas were really that bad. Neru had finished releasing her hair, and walked behind Len. "You first, I get tired of that wall." she said.

Len didn't really get why she would be so tired of the wall, but he complied anyway, laying down on the wall edge of the bed, underneath the blankets. Len then realized why Neru didn't want the wall, he was slumping between the mattress and the wall, it wasn't very comfortable. Neru giggled when she saw his look of dissatisfaction. "Well, it's better than having Rin drool on my hand." Len said. In truth, Rin had never drooled on his hand, but she did snore.

"Well, I thought your bed was better, but I don't think Rin appreciates us both in there." Neru said. She laid down with him.

Len started to stroke her hair. "Well, this IS a single, and I don't think I would want to sleep with Rin and her interest." Len shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that would be awkward, I think of Haku as a sister. It would be kinda strange." Neru said.

The two laid in silence for awhile, neither seemed ready to sleep. "So, that nightmare you had a few days ago. What was it about?" Len asked.

Neru squirmed somewhat, she didn't remember much detail of it. "Well, when Haku's brother... Dell, when he died..." Neru trailed off. She really didn't think to remember much of that dream, just that it was related to this.

"I remember that. It was soon after Rin and I came. I didn't know him much, but I didn't know any of you much." Len recalled.

Neru hesitated before speaking again. "Well, Haku was really out of it. She did a lot of things, she started drinking because of it." Neru sighed, those were unpleasant times. "Haku once tried to jump from that bridge, into the river."

Len didn't know about this. "So your dream, how does this fit in?"

Neru remembered now, "I dreamt that you tried to jump off the same bridge. I think I tried to jump after you." she said. Of course, now that concept was practically impossible, but when Len was breaking down twice a day, it seemed real.

"Ah. Well, I won't be jumping off any bridges now." Len nudged her.

"Yeah, but you could've then." Neru turned to him. "I'm glad Rin woke up so soon. I guess she must heal quick for those ribs to be back."

Len thought for a second. "Yeah, I think that they weren't broken, only displaced. Besides Rin is about as resilient as they come."

Neru curled into Len's side. "I like how this all turned out." she whispered.

Len smiled, "Me too."

They laid for sometime, until Neru spoke again. "So, I managed to drive your car five times, and not crash it. Aren't you proud"

Len laughed. "I don't know if that's worth being proud over."

Neru pulled his face to her, and gave him a quick kiss. "You're no fun."

"Well, I'm not proud that I've never crashed." Len smiled.

"But, you've never driven." Neru giggled.

Len's smile deepened "I've driven the road roller."

Neru frowned. "It's possible to crash that?"

Len laughed "Rin managed it once."

Neru was surprised now, it almost took skill to crash a road roller. "How?" she asked.

Len frowned now. "I don't remember, I got a concussion."

Neru laughed, and the conversation drifted away again. Len was just started to doze, when Neru spoke once more. "Len, I know what I want you to promise."

"What?" Len asked groggily.

"I... I want you to promise that you'll always stroke my hair like this." She whispered.

Len smiled, she couldn't have made an easier request. "I promise, Neru. Always."

"Thank you Len. Sweet dreams." Neru closed her eyes.

Len continued petting her. "Sweet dreams, Neru." He started to fall asleep. As he slipped into sleep, he muttered again.

"Sweet Dreams."

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading through this, and I apologize that it was so short. I don't like this chapter much, I simply loved my first one, but it has been lost. I tried to salvage most of it but... I don't know, this just seemed off. I didn't have ANY inspiration to re-write it, the fight scene was the only thing I was really into.**

**Well, I may make something new, but school is starting, updates would be slow.**


End file.
